Why Does Falling Hurt So Much
by laurelqueen
Summary: The Life of The Citizens of Stars Hollow with a little bit of the future thrown into the mix, as well as a little love!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 **

Rory sat in her bedroom that night listening to The Clash. She wasn't a huge fan of them but she thought she would try listening to it because Jess had suggested it.

Then Lorelai knocked on the door.

"Hey Rory, Wanna go to Lukes?" She asked.

"Sure, Mom." Rory replied.

Rory, turned off her music and grabbed her bag.

"So, what's up?" Rory asked her mom.

"Not much, your dad called today, he wanted to know if you would drive up and see him and Geegee," said Lorelai.

"When?" asked Rory.

"Soon, like later today." Responded Lorelai.

"Oh, ok if you don't mind." Rory replied.

"No, I don't mind. He's got a handful to deal with, especially with Sherri out of the picture." Lorelai said.

"I'm glad that his boss is letting him work from home though," said Rory, "Have you seen him latey?"

"I went to see him and Geegee a couple of weeks ago. She's growing to a very pretty little girl who's not going to know her mother," said Lorelai.

"I saw a lot of pain in Dad's eyes the last time I saw him." Rory said, "He's dealing with a lot more than he has to."

"Yea, I noticed that too but I didn't want to say anything." Lorelai said.

By that time there was a large commotion between Kirk and Mrs. Patty who were deeply discussing who was going to be in charge of the Musical Festival that was going to be held within the next couple of weeks. Kirk was insisting that he had should be in charge because he never gets a fair chance in town and his mom won't let him do anything. They both left in a fit because they weren't getting through to each other and people around them were starting take sides.

"Boy some things never change. I didn't even realize that there was another festival." replied Rory.

Rory and Lorelai then walked up the steps to Luke's Diner. They opened the door and tried to find an empty table.

"Hey, I'll be with you in a second," said Luke, "Hey, Rory how's school?"

"Good, thanks" replied Rory.

"Are you sure you want me to spend a whole day with dad. You aren't going to miss me or anything" asked Rory.

"Sure, I'll be fine. I have Sookie and Jackson coming over with Willa and Charlie." Replied Rory.

"And I'll be coming over for dinner too." said Luke.

Rory smiled. "I didn't know how well things were going."

"Well Lorelai keeps me on my toes and I have to cook dinner." Luke smirked

"He's teaching me how to cook. And if I say so I'm not half bad." said Lorelai.

"Hey Rory, how's it going." Asked a familiar voice.

"Good." Rory said as she turned around to see a tall familiar face carrying with Lindsay waddling in after him.

"Dean. I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" She said, while giving him a huge hug.

"I didn't know you two were expecting." Rory exclaimed

"It's going to be a girl. We've decided to name her Lorelai. But we will call her Lai it's pronounced "_lay_"" he said.

"Oh, whoops, sorry.. Wait a minute you, your going to name her after me?" Rory said shocked.

"Lindsay thought it was a great idea. We had debated on it for a long time. I of course was against it." Dean smiled.

"So has this changed about your school stuff right now." Rory asked.

"Not a bit. I've been taking correspondence courses over the internet and I'm going into pre-law in a year or two." Dean said

"Pre-law, that's amazing Dean. I'm so happy for you." Rory said

"Really, I knew you would be." Said Dean.

"I really have to go, I'm going to see my dad today, do you want to get together and pal around like we used to or will Lindsay mind." Asked Rory.

"I don't think it would be a problem." Dean said.

"See you later." Said Rory as she gave him another big hug and walked out of the diner.

"Wow, Rory. She's gotten to be more beautiful." Dean said he didn't realize that Lorelai, Luke and Lindsay were looking right at him.

"Oh, I um" Dean said.

"Don't worry Dean. I give you permission to say that." Lorelai said.

"It's only the truth." Dean Said. "I can't remember the last time I saw her."

"She's quite a busy girl." Lorelai said. "I'm glad her boss told her to take a week or so off or she still would be working her little heart out."

"Does she have a boyfriend, lately?" Dean asked.

"No, the last guy she went out with turned out that he was using drugs from the hospital that Rory was prescribing to patients." Luke said.

"Did Rory get into trouble." Asked Dean

"No fortunately, it would have kicked her out of medical school. Someone caught the guy forging her signature and getting medicine."

"That's so crazy." Dean said, "Well I'd better get going. I was just coming to get some milk from Luke. Apparently it's the only milk Lindsay will drink right now.

"See you later Dean." Luke said.

"Bye Luke and Lorelai." Dean said.

"Well I've got to get to the Dragonfly; Michel will be on my toes when I get there." Lorelai said.

Lorelai got up and passionately kissed Luke and walked out of the diner.

"Geez, she's got to stop doing that." Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory rang the door bell.

"Come on Up Rory," Chris said.

Chris buzzed her through the front doors of the apartment building. Rory was getting used to seeing more of GeeGee and Christopher ever since her mom and dad started to get along again. I think part of it was that he needed her mom because Sherri had died during childbirth of their second child who also died and Chris didn't even know what to do next. He wanted to send her away but he knew he couldn't send her anywhere.

Lorelai had made a decision early on to let Rory get to know her sister no matter what. And the death of Sherri made the "no matter what" a reality. Christopher was shattered; he wouldn't even come out of his bedroom for days on end. Lorelai decided that she should try to help Chris because he had hit rock bottom and the only other person he could think of to help him was Lorelai.

Rory opened the door to the apartment. GeeGee ran to the door to Rory.

"WOWWY, WOOWWY"

"Hey big girl, how are you today." She said as she picked GeeGee up and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Rory, do you mind if I step out for a minute I need to get more bread, the store is just downstairs." Chris asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem!" Rory said.

"Oh and Rory if the phone rings please answer it I'm expecting a call from the baby-sitter" Chris said.

"Ok dad not a problem." Rory said.

"Ok, GeeGee what would you like to read today?" asked Rory.

"Warry Hotter" GeeGee giggled.

"Harry Potter, ok we can do that let me find It." said Rory.

Rory and GeeGee spent twenty minutes reading Harry Potter until GeeGee fell asleep. So Rory put her to bed. He then realized that her dad wasn't back yet so she decided to find out where he went when she heard a commotion coming from down the hall.

"Look Mike, I can't do that right now. I have a little girl. I can't just live out on the street with a little girl. I've been following all the rules and stuff since Sherri died can't you just give me a break." Chris said

"You haven't paid your rent in two months how am I supposed to let you keep living here when you aren't paying me." Mike said.

"Ok, Look. I've finally got a baby-sitter lined up for GeeGee so I can go back to work. Will you give me another two weeks so I can pay this months rent and then go back and pay the last months rent?" Chris asked.

"Ok, but that's final, If you can't pay in two weeks then you're going to have to find a new place to live." Mike said as he closed his door shut.

"Dad, why didn't you tell mom you were having money issues?" Rory asked.

"Huh, oh Rory, I'm sorry kiddo. I just haven't been working enough because I'm a single parent now that's all. I'm getting a big benefits package soon from the company so I can pay for childcare as well as the rent." Chris said.

"I still think you should talk to mom. Maybe Grandma and Grandpa can help you out and you can pay them back. I'm sure that they can help you." Rory said.

"I'm not blood related though," Chris sighed.

"Yea, but you're related to me." Rory said. "Do you want me to ask them for you?"

"No, I'll ask them." Chris said.

"And you know. I can put in a letter of postponement for residency and med school for awhile so I could always be the baby-sitter." Rory said. "And you wouldn't have to pay me."

"I couldn't let you do that; it wouldn't be fair to you. School means a lot to you." Chris said.

"I know Dad but isn't it important that you can sustain your little family?" Rory said.

"I guess you are right Ror." Chris said.

Back in Stars Hollow

"Lorelai, do you know where I put my kettle? I can't find it in the kitchen." asked Sookie.

Sookie was still the same old Sookie. Even though she had two children she still was a hazard in the kitchen.

"It's there I saw it on the counter near the stove, when I went in there two minutes ago." Lorelai said.

The Dragonfly had been busy since the first day it opened. Lorelai couldn't believe that it would be that busy but people who had stayed there before the place closed down were coming back and filling almost every room every night of the week.

"Aha, Eureka, I found it." Sookie said.

"Where was it?" asked Lorelai.

"It is on the counter near the stove." Sookie answered.

"So how's Rory, I haven't seen her yet since she's been home." Asked Sookie

"She's good. Very busy. She puts a lot of effort into her residency." Lorelai said.

"I wanted to make her a special dinner. Do you know when she's free?" Sookie asked.

"Well she's seeing Chris today and might be staying over there but I'm sure that she's going to be back tomorrow morning or tomorrow evening so maybe Wednesday?" Lorelai said.

"Ok, Good. So are we still getting together tonight with the kids." Asked Sookie.

"Of Course, I couldn't miss the munchkins Willa and Charlie. They grow every time I see them." Lorelai said.

"Ok good, after work I'll go and get them ready and then stop in at Luke's and make sure he's coming." Sookie said.

"He wouldn't miss it. I told him that if he grumbled about it then there wouldn't be a date next week." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I see. giggles Well I'll see you in a bit then." Sookie said.

"Ok, see ya." Lorelai answered.

Just then Lorelai's cell phone went off.

"Hello Timbuktu speaking." Lorelai said.

"Hi, Mom. Would it be alright if I brought GeeGee back with me tomorrow? Dad needs to get back to work and I offered to take her for a couple of days is that alright?" Rory asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem." Lorelai responded.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said

"Bye I love ya." Lorelai said

"Bye, I love you too, mom." Rory responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke came down the stairs the next morning to find Rory and her little half sister singing "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmitt" at the top of their lungs. Luke grunted and gave a half laugh. He didn't realize how much Rory had changed since she had a little sister around to be with. He also knew that she had so much more responsibility on her shoulders since she had become a resident doctor at the Children's Hospital in New York.

"Good Morning, Ror, when did you get back?" asked Luke.

"Just about an hour ago, Dad wanted me to bring GeeGee back for awhile and I decided it would be a great idea to spoil her while I'm around taking a break." Rory replied.

"Unka Luke, can I have some cancakes?" asked GeeGee.

"Sure, pancakes coming right up." Luke said.

Just then the bell to the diner rang and Lorelai swooped in and grabbed Luke by his collar and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Geez Lorelai, why do you keep doing this to me? Even when I'm working?" asked Luke.

"Well don't I have the right to smooch with my boyfriend whenever I want?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes, but every time you kiss me..." as Luke realized what he was saying he also instantly realized that Rory was watching what he was saying and so was GeeGee.

"Well, I guess you just make me love you more," Luke then responded. He then turned around and went back into the kitchen part of the diner and Lorelai then sat down to sit with Rory.

"So how's Chris?" asked Lorelai.

"Mom, I have to tell you something, he's not doing to well financially. He could loose his apartment he's two months behind in his rent" said Rory.

"Wha.. I don't understand. He kept telling me he had everything under control" said Lorelai.

"I understand Mom but I don't know what to do. He really doesn't want anyone to see him fail, especially his daughters. There's got to be a way to help him out." Rory responded.

"Well, I'm able to help in any way I can, I mean with the Dragonfly pretty much running itself I don't mind giving him rent money or babysitting" said Lorelai

"I think he'd understand that but I don't think he'd be too happy with me telling you." said Rory.

"I know Hun, but I'm glad you told me. I'll go over today, and pay his rent for four months for him so that he can relax slightly, and tell him not to worry about paying me back." said Lorelai

"Thanks Mom, you've been great." Rory replied and as she did so Luke brought over GeeGee & Rory's breakfast so they started eating.


End file.
